For the Throne
by ArSommers
Summary: ["The Tale of the Bear and the Dragon", Book 8] Daenerys and the North battle for King's Landing.
1. Chapter 1

No longer was the concept of war against Daenerys mere whispers; the words had been put into action as the Northern warriors prepared for their trek to King's Landing.  
Cersei looked out her bedroom window at the city below. She couldn't see the city folk milling about since the sun had set, but the fires that warmed their meals could be seen from the distance, giving the appearance of flickering lightening bugs. "Let them eat their supper with their families,", Cersei thought. "When Daenerys arrives, she will create much bigger flames, and not ones that will warm one's meals. Only then will they finally understand how good they have it with me," She smiled at the thought.  
Not that King's Landing hadn't seen it's share of war before. In recent times it had prevailed against Stannis Baratheon's men, albeit only because her father arrived. Could it stand the wrath of a dragon? Probably not, but thanks to that sellsword Harrison ("No, Garrison," Cersei silently corrected herself), the monster perished by ingesting sickened animals. "It is a pity," Cersei thought, "That the owner won't die so easily,"


	2. Chapter 2

A cold breeze blew consistently through the room, but underneath the fur covers Daenerys and Jorah were comfortable. It was strange being back in their bedroom together after Rhaella arrived, as they now slept with their daughter in a windowless room that protected the child from the wind. But Missandei was watching the infant now, or at least for the next couple hours.  
"We won't have as much time like this when we take to the seas," Daenerys commented.  
"No," Jorah agreed, "But we will upon our return to Dragonstone,"  
Daenerys didn't respond, letting her attention drift like the wind instead. Yes, she most likely would, and Missandei certainly would since she would be caring for Rhaella on the island, but how many of the soldiers would set foot on these shores again, or the northerners their lands?  
Daenerys involuntarily tightened her grip on Jorah. There had been one occasion where she'd indicated he should stay by her side during the battle. "In case the fighting reaches beyond the gates," she'd reasoned, but they both knew why she truly wanted him there.  
Jorah's eyes had saddened at the suggestion. "Would that I were able, but I am more of use on the battlefield than I am from afar," he'd replied. "We need every fighter out there to even the odds of the Lannisters and their armies,"  
Daenerys had not pushed the matter further, for she knew how strongly Jorah felt about keeping his Queen safe. Deep down, she too agreed he would be more of an asset inside King's Landing than outside. She'd never witnessed Jorah lose a battle, but ever since he'd come into her world, there would be more to lose than just his life: a woman would lose her husband, and the daughter, her father.  
Daenerys closed her eyes, allowing the frigid breeze to grace her skin, already warmed by her dragon-fire blood. "Tell me what you think will happen after we take King's Landing," she said. "I've visualized my dreams a thousand times, but I would love to hear yours,"  
The Queen could almost hear Jorah thinking through the silence. Then, after some contemplation, he replied "Well, first and foremost you will take your rightful place upon the Iron Thone. It will not be comfortable, I assure you, but you will do so nonetheless. It will bring back memories of how far you've come, and revelations of everything you will now be able to accomplish. The experience will be exhilarating and breathtaking, and you will remember it for the rest of your life.  
"Then, of course, there are the administrative matters to discuss. We will sit through meetings that will bore us both to tears, but it will be endured.  
"After everything is settled, we will make arrangements to sail back to Dragonstone. The people of King's Landing will be sad to see you go, but you will remind them that your departure is only temporary. The voyage will be swift and uneventful, and we will retrieve our daughter, who we swear we'll never let out of our sight again,"  
"And the years to come?" Daenerys asked, enjoying this new visualization.  
"We will have two more children," Jorah said. "Another daughter, and a son. Together with Rhaella, they will be enamored by the stories of your dragons. Rhaella will become so inspired by the stories she will even take to learning the ways of the sword. Some will find it strange to see a female wielding a sword, but in time they will see it is just as natural for a female to do so as it is a male.  
"Under your rule the chains of humans will break, fall, and shatter one by one, dozens by dozens, then hundreds by hundreds. You will usher in a new era, one that the Lannisters would never have been able to accomplish in a thousand years. And as long as the world exists, you will be remembered for that,"  
Daenerys snuggled in closer. "Perfect,"


	3. Chapter 3

Small flecks of white floated down from the sky, coming to rest on crusted snow that had fallen only yesterday afternoon. In these freezing conditions, people only stayed outside long enough to complete a necessary task before they went inside where they were protected by four walls and a hearth. But as Jorah stood outside in the hours before their departure from Dragonstone, he did so not out of necessity for a task, but a necessity of the heart.  
"Geor," It felt good to say his son's name aloud, even if nobody else was around. Those who assisted Daenerys only spoke of Rhaella, as well they should, as she was the only heir. But that didn't mean Jorah and Daenerys had forgotten about their son.  
Upon Daenerys' return to Dragonstone after Drogon's death and Rhaella's arrival, Daenerys had ordered a section of the old Targaryen graveyard to be dedicated to their son. It was here Jorah stood in the early morning, before the sun even attempted to break through the lingering storm clouds.  
"I don't know if you can hear me from where you are," Jorah said, "But if you can I want you to know that even though you are not with us, you are still a source of my strength. Both you and your sister always will be,"  
Jorah wrung his hands. Even mere minutes in this weather was causing his fingers to numb. But he had to visit one last time before he departed, even if it was only for a brief moment.  
"Be with me, if it is possible. Be by my side as I pave the way from Dragonstone to King's Landing. But more importantly, be with your mother, for in the end it is she who needs to sit upon the Iron Throne,"

Daenerys hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to let Rhaella go.  
"Don't grow too much," Daenerys cautioned her daughter. Then, with a smile, added "Your Queen and your Mother command it,"  
Daenerys wondered just how many of Rhaella's "firsts" she would be missing in the months following her departure, but she forced the thought from her head and instead focused on the moment. Daenerys traced her finger along the baby's chin and Rhaella smiled in return, melting Daenerys' heart.  
There was a knock on the door. "Your Grace?"  
"Come in Missandei,"  
"The Handmaid opened the door slowly. "There's no need for caution," Daenerys said as Missandei walked over, "Rhaella is awake,"  
"I didn't want to make any presumptions,"  
Daenerys smiled. "This is why I trust no one but you to watch over her in Jorah's and my absence,"  
Missandei looked at the Queen and princess together. "I take this as one of the highest compliments, though Dragonstone will not be the same without you here,"  
"I supposed it will not," Daenerys said, "But I need you to be its guide in my absence,"  
"I will do my best,"  
Daenerys gave her friend's hand a squeeze. "I know you will,"


	4. Chapter 4

After months of sailing and marching, the King of the North met with the Queen of Westeros.  
They did not meet on the Kingsroad (for fear of being spotted by the red cloaks or Lannister sympathizers), but in the forests near one of the back roads.  
"Are your men prepared for the remainder of the journey?" Daenerys asked.  
"They are," Jon replied, "Though we have a handful of women as well, among them Brienne of Tarth and Lyanna Mormont,"  
"Lyanna is among your soldiers?" Jorah asked, astonished. He knew the child was strong-willed and had her wits about her, but he did not know combat was in her repertoire as well. "After Daenerys secures the Iron Throne and this winter finally ends, I should make it a point to regularly take Rhaella to Bear Island," Jorah thought. "I'm sure there is much she could learn from Lyanna,"  
"Lady Mormont insisted upon it," Jon gave a small smile. "I've learned she does not take kindly to the word 'no'. But I've seen her fight White Walkers first-hand, and I can assure you she will be fight just as well as any man you know,"  
"Based on your excursion from Winterfell to here, how long do you believe it will take for us to walk to King's Landing?" Daenerys asked.  
Jon looked back at his army. They were cold and tired, but they were also eager. "About three weeks," Jon replied, "Presuming we continue on the back roads and the storms don't worsen,"  
Daenerys looked over at Jorah for a second opinion, who nodded in agreement.  
Daenerys pulled the reigns on her horse, turning the stallion southeast. "Then let us continue with the final leg of our journey,"


	5. Chapter 5

Cersei stared at the opposing army from atop the walled gates surrounding King's Landing. To hear Qyburn speak the enemy's numbers was one thing; to see it with her own eyes was another. But despite her unease, Cersei refused to even consider surrendering. If Daenerys had arrived with a dragon, that would have been one thing- creatures of that size could have easily destroyed the capital- but she'd ensured the reptilian species was extinct once again. The Lannister army and Greyjoy fleet were not only well trained, but had fought side by side in the past. She wondered just how long the Unsullied, Dothraki, and Northman had even spent time in the same vicinity with one another.  
"Their divisions will be their downfall," Jaime had said. Cersei hoped this was true.  
An individual from the Targaryen army disbanded, scaling the staircase that had been hewn into the wall. Cersei allowed the individual- a Northman, from the looks of it- to approach and read the conditions on what would happen if she were to surrender. The Queen only half-listened, for she knew what the response would be.  
When the man had finished reading from the parchment, he furled the scroll and looked to Cersei and Qyburn for an answer. Cersei savored his gaze, which suggested he hoped she'd call off her army without any bloodshed and let the Targaryen girl simply walk up to the Iron Throne.  
"Nonsense," Cersei thought. She was a Lannister; her family had worked for over a decade to get to where they are now. She would not give up King's Landing so easily.  
"Ser Gregor," Cersei said.  
The Mountain stepped forward. In two swift movements that only lasted only a second, the knight took hold of the messenger and ripped the messenger's torso from his midsection.  
"Daenerys Targaryen," Cersei addressed the crowd as The Mountain tossed the two pieces over the edge, "You are a fool to think we would simply lay down our arms. Should you choose to storm our gates, know that the blood of every individual spilt upon these grounds will be on your hands. And I assure you, the stain will not come off easily,"


	6. Chapter 6

Garrison watched as a steady stream of the enemy flowed through the newly destroyed gate to King's Landing. The first hundred had been easy to pick off, but when the arrows being shot from above began to dwindle, the Targaryen army surged forward.  
And had they fought! The Dothraki's weaponry was not as advanced as the Lannisters or the Greyjoy's, but the tribal warriors pinpointed the slim areas where armor did not cover and ripped at their enemies from there, only to rebound on their horses at a blinding speed. Meanwhile, the Northmen and Unsullied stormed the gates on foot (though a number of the Unsullied were attacking the Greyjoys on Blackwater Bay via ships).  
When the fighting reached the streets of the townsfolk, Garrison began his assault. Sure, he would cut down whoever crossed his path, but he was looking for a singular particular prized possession amongst the crowd.  
"Jorah got away once," Garrison thought, "I won't let him do it again,"


	7. Chapter 7

At the beginning of the battle, Jorah's newfound fatherly instincts urged him to protect Lyanna, wherein he made it a point to fight near the child. But after seeing her kill half a dozen men (and disembowel one in the process), Jorah decided that trying to keep an eye on his cousin would most likely lead to his own death.  
As Jorah pushed his way through the soldiers and fought steel on steel, it occurred to him that the numbers of their army seemed to equally match that of the enemy. In truth, he'd expected to see more people on the opposing side. Despite the disgruntled financial state of Westeros, the Lannisters had gold to entice others to join their cause. Even as the Northmen cheered that they'd almost made their way to the Red Keep, Jorah couldn't dispel the idea that something didn't feel right.  
"Ser Jorah!" The knight turned towards the sound of Jon Snow's voice. The King of the North looked beyond, towards the entrance of the capital. "The Lannisters sent their soldiers beyond the gates!" Sure enough, a swarm of the enemy had emerged from a concealed tunnel and was descending towards the Queen and the small number of Unsullied and Dothraki that were with her.  
"FALL BACK!" Jorah shouted to any soldiers that were within an audible distance. "LEAVE THE RED KEEP BE AND FALL BACK!"


	8. Chapter 8

The Targaryen army is nearing the Red Keep, Your Grace," one of the Unsullied informed Daenerys. "If they continue at their current rate we will have King's Landing by nightfall,"  
Daenerys nodded. Her troops, the Dothraki, and the North had done exceedingly well. While she would not make any hasty assumptions until the enemy had either perished or surrendered, she clung to the hope that the Iron Throne would be within her grasp by the day's end. Only then would the unjust be dethroned and the chains of the slaves in Westeros be broken, just as they had in Meereen.  
As the battle raged within King's Landing, Daenerys noticed a stream of people burst forth from one of the walls on the west end, as if the capital itself had suffered a wound and had begun bleeding. At first it was difficult to determine what was happening because of the distance, but as the soldiers drew closer, she knew exactly who it was.  
"Stand your ground!" one of the Unsullied shouted as the soldiers drew their swords. "Protect the Queen!"  
Of the Unsullied and Dothraki that had stayed with Daenerys, the number counted to around fifty. The Lannisters, in contrast, had unleashed about five times that many.  
Daenerys clutched the hilt of the weapon that hung at her side. She may not be a soldier, but Jorah had taught her some ways of the sword. "If I am to fall," Daenerys thought, "I will not go easily,"  
The enemy hit like a wave. Daenerys' ears rang as the soldiers' shouts mixed with the ring of clashing steel. The Unsullied fought with all they had to keep the enemies at bay, but even they began to drown in the sea of foes.  
Daenerys slashed at the first soldier who reached her, severing the man's hand from his wrist. But as she raised her weapon to attack the next closest soldier she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, followed by a shove that forced her to the ground.

Ignoring the ache in his side, Jorah made his way through the crowd of soldiers. The Targaryen army had almost made their way to the Red Keep, but that would all be for naught if they were to lose the person who had the right to the throne. And, from the knight's perspective, lose the one woman whom his world revolved around.  
While Jorah and about a hundred of his soldiers pushed toward the south gates, the enemy remained steadfast. Countering blows from all sides (and even a few from arrows from above), it was impossible to counter every move. For every ten blows Jorah made, an attack was inflicted upon him. Jorah didn't mind the knicks-ointment and time could heal those. But once they had made their way outside the gates and Jorah was dealing with two unruly soldiers, he felt a knife plunge into his left shoulder blade. Ignoring the pain, Jorah spun around and killed the attacker, followed by the two men before him.  
Jorah continued pressing forward, relying on his dominant hand to slice his way through the sea of men. He moved ever closer to Daenerys, and was almost there when he felt a sickening pain in his back.  
"I won't let you get away this time,"  
Staggering forward, Jorah received a blow to his right arm, tearing the armor off and ripping his skin to shreds, breaking the bones beneath it. In between the blinding pain, it briefly occurred to Jorah that he would never wield a sword again.  
"You got away once," The attacker was now staring at Jorah straight on. "I won't let it happen again,"  
Now seeing the face of the attacker, Jorah vaguely recognized him as the person who had captured him in Meereen, and who had nearly drowned Daenerys. Jorah tried to raise his hand to fight, but his sword had dropped when the enemy's blade dug under his skin.  
"Look me in the eyes," Garrison said as he raised his sword. "I want to be the last thing you see,"  
Jorah would not yield. Instead, he looked beyond in the direction of Daenerys, searching for any sight of her, and any hint that she would be coming out of this battle alive.  
"I SAID LOOK AT ME!"  
But there had been no need. As the words left the sellsword's lips a blade protruded through his chest, as if he'd been attacked by a straight, bloodied, silver snake. Falling face-first onto the ground next to the knight, Jon Snow stood before them.  
"You're wounded," Jon said. "Let me help you,"  
"Thank you," Jorah said, fighting to stay conscious through the pain, "But the greatest help would be to clear a path towards my Queen,"

Daenerys felt a number of hands take hold of her.  
"We take her to Queen Cersei!" one of the soldiers spat out.  
"No," another protested, slicing off one of her white braids with his sword and tossing it to the ground, as if he were toying with her. "We slit her throat right here,"  
But before the soldiers could argue about it any further they turned towards a new onslaught led by Jon Snow. Their momentary distraction was all Daenerys needed; pulling her hands free from their grasp she unsheathed a sword that hung at one of the men's sides, killing them they had time to register what had happened.  
Daenerys turned back in time to see Jorah collapse at her feet.  
Daenerys dropped to her knees, hoping against hope that the blood smeared across his armor was somebody else's, but it was clear it was not. He'd received too many wounds from too many soldiers.  
"No," Daenerys' tears began to fall freely as she cradled Jorah, his blood soaking into the blue dress she was wearing. "No, please, no,"  
"Did you…did you ever think I'd let you go before me?" Jorah asked.  
"Not this way," Daenerys replied. He looked tired, as if he were about to fall asleep any moment. But his was his last battle: to stay with his love as long as he possibly could.  
"I would do it all again if I could," Jorah coughed. "The Seven Kingdoms does not need me; it needs you,"  
"I don't need the Seven Kingdoms," Daenerys said, placing her hands gingerly on his cheeks. "I need you. And Rhaella needs you too,"  
"Rhaella," Jorah closed his eyes, his voice sounding distant. "Please tell her how much I love her,"  
Daenerys took his hands in hers, as she had so many times before. "I will. She will know of your love and your sacrifice, I swear to you,"  
Jorah gave a small smile. "You stay with Rhaella," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Be strong for her and the kingdom. And until we meet again, I will watch over Geor,"  
The Queen's voice caught in her throat, as if she were incapable of speaking. She had lost so much in the last few months she felt that if she were to acknowledge what Jorah said aloud in that moment, she would lose her sanity. So instead she nodded her promise for the sake of the family they'd made.  
Daenerys continued to hold onto Jorah, not wanting to let go, not wanting to let him go. They remained like this for a few minutes, the time moving unbelievably short and fast at the same time. Then, with his last breath, Jorah uttered the words "I love you my Khaleesi,"  
Over a thousand miles away, Rhaella began to cry.

[To be continued in the story "Iron and Fire"...]


End file.
